The Second Romantic Ski Trip
by MWolfL
Summary: Tommy and the others are now a year older, and on a ski trip. One night, Tommy and his friends take a walk around the woods, but meet up with a lunatic! Can Tommy and the others escape the lunatic? TommyXKimi and later ChuckieXLil and PhilXOC
1. A Dark Danger Discontinued

Chuckie was now a teenager, thirteen years old. For his birthday he decided to go on another ski trip with his family and friends. He was determined to start his teen years with less cowardice, and figured that a good place to start would be to practice skiing.

They went to the same place they did before, the mountain resort. It was fun at first, they all went skiing played their Five Corners game, had a snowball fight, and various other activities. Well except for Angelica obviously, she stuck with the spa and other related recreations. This went on for a few days. About two days before it was time to leave, the gang got a new idea.

"How about tonight we go outside and observe nocturnal animals?" Kimi suggested.

"Sure, if it's okay with our parents." Lil agreed.

"Count me in. You want to come too Chuckie?" Tommy said.

"Well normally I'd refuse but I am trying to be braver so sure." Chuckie said, a little nervous but willing to join his friends. "I mean the dark can't hurt you."

"Right, and we'll take flashlights anyway so it should be fun." Kimi smiled.

"I'm game." Phil nodded.

They went to their parents, who were all relaxing in the resort's dining area. Angelica and Susie were there too, along with Dil. He wasn't at home sick because technically they were out on a birthday celebration, not a vacation.

"Mom, is it okay if we go out to observe nocturnal animals?" Tommy asked. "We'll bring flashlights."

"Well...I don't know, even with flashlights you could get lost." Didi hesitated. "And there are coyotes and other predators out there..."

"Come on Deed our pups know how to take care of themselves." Betty said.

"How about Susie joins them? That is, if she wants to go." Lucy, Susie's mom, suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Susie smiled.

"Well, okay then." Didi agreed.

"Great, come on!" Kimi said excitedly, leaving the room.

Susie and the other Rugrats followed. They all went to their rooms to grab flashlights, bundled up in jackets, mittens/gloves, and hats, and headed outside.

It was a lot of fun, even though they didn't see many nocturnal animals. Most of them were scared off either by the glow of the flashlights or by hearing them coming. However, they were able to spot some owls, raccoons, and a colony of bats. They continued for another hour, but then Phil shivered.

"*Whew*, it's getting really cold out." He put his arms around himself to warm up.

"No kidding, we are at a ski resort." Lil smirked.

"Still, Phil has a point. We should head back before our moms start panicking about us catching pneumonia." Tommy joked.

The others chuckled and started to head back, when Chuckie stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

The others stopped.

"Hear what?" Susie asked.

"I thought I heard something move over there." Chuckie pointed diagonally behind them.

"It was probably just another nocturnal animal." Kimi shrugged.

But then, they all saw a dark figure starting to walk towards them.

"Looks more like a person to me." Lil said. "Maybe it's a traveler who got lost and needs a warm place to stay."

Just then, the dark figure picked up a really heavy branch and stepped into the moonlight. Susie and the Rugrats gasped, this guy was wide-eyed and had a crazy frown on his face! He also had messy hair and torn clothing.

"Kids..." He said in an abnormal voice. "I HATE KIDS!"

He charged at them with the heavy branch over his head like it was a club!

"That's no lost traveler that's a lunatic!" Susie gasped.

"Run!" Tommy ordered.

They all started to run back towards the resort, the lunatic following them and shouting random bad things about kids.

"For your information the two of us are teenagers!" Chuckie called back, pointing at himself and at Susie.

The lunatic showed no sign of hearing Chuckie.

"I don't think he has enough sense left to understand that." Phil muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the resort Angelica and the adults were now in the lounge drinking hot cocoa. Dil was already in bed. The radio was playing classical music, the kind that wasn't too energetic yet also didn't put you to sleep right away. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent message." The voice on the radio said. "A kid-hating lunatic has escaped from NutBox Asylum. He was last seen near Holm Oak Mountain. Parents please keep their kids locked inside at night. If you see a crazy looking guy call the authorities right away."

"Holm Oak Mountain!" Chaz gasped. "That's where we are!"

"THE KIDS!" All the adults cried out before rushing outside; Angelica followed.

Susie, and the Rugrats had a great head-start, and it looked as if they were going to make it back to the resort in time. Unfortunately, Kimi suddenly tripped! Her cry of pain alerted the others.

"Kimi!" Chuckie gasped.

The lunatic stopped and raised his branch at Kimi! Chuckie tried to run to Kimi's rescue, but Tommy beat him to it...by actually pouncing on the lunatic with an angry cry! Chuckie stopped and he, Susie, Phil, and Lil stared, beyond shocked. Tommy was actually fighting the lunatic, trying to take his branch away! They had never seen Tommy act like that before.

Around the same time, the adults reached where Susie and the Rugrats were. They saw Tommy fighting for Kimi's safety, and also stared at the scene. Chaz, Kira, and Chuckie then went over to Kimi and helped her up.

"Are you okay Kimi-chan?" Kira asked.

"I believe so, except I think I sprained my ankle." Kimi said, resting her injured leg by only standing on the toes part.

For a moment, it looked as if Tommy was going to win, but then the lunatic tossed Tommy off! Tommy hit his head on a rock and fell to the ground unconscious! Susie, Angelica, the adults, and the other Rugrats gasped! The lunatic was now going to hit Tommy with the branch! But then, Kimi suddenly rushed towards Tommy and the lunatic and knocked him out with a different branch that she picked up nearby! Kimi then collapsed to the ground; she was so determined to save Tommy that she temporarily forgot about her ankle.

Everyone rushed to them. Didi and Stu picked up Tommy and carried him towards the resort. Chaz and Kira supported Kimi so that she could get medical treatment at the resort too. Chuckie followed them. Lucy, Randall, Howard, and Drew walked Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Susie back while Charlotte called the authorities on her cellphone. Betty stayed, holding the two branches in her hand just in case the lunatic might wake up. He didn't, he stayed knocked out until the authorities arrived. They put the lunatic in a straightjacket and transported him back to the Asylum. Charlotte and Betty then headed back to the resort.

Tommy didn't have that bad a bump, so he was just put into his bed with an ice pack on his head. Kimi had to get her ankle put in a slight cast. Other than that, there were no casualties.


	2. Recovery and Revelation

The next day, Tommy continued sleeping for most of the day. Stu, Didi, Chuckie and Dil took turns spoon-feeding Tommy broth so that he could keep his strength up.

Kimi rested on her bed, and at one point Lil and Susie came in to check on her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Susie asked.

"A little, except I'm so worried about Tommy." Kimi said, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, the doctor who bandaged you did say that Tommy should be awake sometime today." Lil said comfortingly.

"Even so...girls, I have to tell you the truth."

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"I...I'm still in love with Tommy. I lied when I said that I liked him for 'a second'. Actually, I've been in love with him all this time, but never admitted it for fear that it would harm our friendship. And then when Chuckie reacted like that back when you all found out that I carved those initials on the basement wall..."

"I had a feeling you still had feelings for him." Lil smirked. "No one has a crush for just 'a second'."

"Wait what?" Susie said, confused.

Kimi and Lil told her the story of the TP and KF incident. Kimi then added that she had mostly 'forgotten' about her feelings for Tommy on purpose back when she first fell in love with him, but the TP and KF incident 'reminded' her.

"Girl this is great! You should tell Tommy the first chance you get!" Susie smiled.

"But what about Chuckie?" Kimi pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied and convince him that it's a good thing." Lil smiled. "I did have a slight feeling that you two would make a great couple."

"Thanks Lil." Kimi smiled.

Later in the afternoon, Tommy woke up with a slight headache. Chuckie, who was taking his turn to give Tommy broth, found out first.

"Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?" He asked, pulling up a chair to the bed.

"I've felt better." Tommy chuckled. "How's Kimi?"

"Kimi's fine, except for a sprained ankle and worrying about you. Of course she would be worse off if she hadn't saved you after you got knocked out. Everyone else is worried too actually. Do you want me to get them?"

"Not yet, I need to talk to you first."

"What is it?" Chuckie asked.

"You're probably wondering why I attacked that lunatic like that last night."

"Well, I do have to admit it was unlike you." Chuckie agreed.

"It was-it was because of Kimi. Seeing her in danger like that...I just snapped." Tommy admitted. "You see I...I love her."

Chuckie looked surprised, but not angry. Even so Tommy quickly spoke up:

"But if you don't approve I'll back off, I remember how you freaked out during that TP and KF incident so..."

Chuckie raised a hand, smiling.

"No Tommy, actually this is great." He said.

"Really?" Tommy said, surprised.

"Yeah, listen during the TP and KF thing I overreacted big time. Instead of being jealous I should've been happy of the idea. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, at least it worked out in the end. Wait a minute, 'happy of the idea'?"

"Yeah, you see if any guy is going to end up with Kimi, it should be you. You're the best guy for her. Plus, I wouldn't mind having you for a brother-in-law." Chuckie grinned.

Tommy, annoyed and amused, took the extra pillow off his bed and flung it at Chuckie.

"Hey watch the glasses!" Chuckie laughed.

"Well watch what you say, come on Chuck we're not even in high school yet." Tommy chuckled back.

"Still, the way we've gotten along together...remember back when we believed Angelica's ridiculous story about family trees and thought that we came from the same tree?" Chuckie chuckled.

"Yeah, though it was understandable that we believed her. We still had a lot to learn about expressions and such back then."

"True." Chuckie nodded. "So, anyway, you should tell Kimi your feelings when you're ready. I think she might've lied back when she said that she only liked you for 'a second'...I've learned that if she says things whenever she's annoyed or angry she usually doesn't mean them."

"Okay, when I'm feeling better and the two of us are alone I'll tell her. You can bring everyone else in now."

Chuckie did. Stu, Didi, Dil, and Kimi were very relieved to see him awake. So were the others, but not as much comparatively speaking.

"Bro it was awesome how you saved Kimi, you must've been like an action hero!" Dil smiled.

"Nah, just a good friend who didn't want to see her hurt." Tommy chuckled.

"We are proud of you for saving Kimi, but please be more careful next time." Didi added.

"Come on Deed, Tommy did a selfless thing back there let's not scold him for it." Stu said.

"Stu is right, Kira and I really owe you for saving Kimi's life." Chaz agreed.

"Same here." Kimi said.

"You? Nah, Chuckie told me you saved me after I got knocked out. We're even." Tommy smiled.

The others expressed their praise for Tommy's actions. They hung out with Tommy for a while, talking about what to do next. They first decided to stay until Tommy was better. However, Angelica then mentioned about a dance that she wanted to participate in. Even though it was taking place about a couple of days later everyone agreed.


	3. TP and KF Resolved

The next day, Kimi went outside for a breath of fresh air. She couldn't go far due to her ankle still being sprained, so she just hobbled over to the walkway on the first story of the resort. She leaned on a balcony and gazed at the view. Tommy was now well enough to go outside too, so he went out onto the walkway and saw Kimi there. He gazed at her for a moment, then went over to her.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." Kimi smiled back.

They enjoyed the scenery for a while, both of them working up the courage to admit their feelings.

Meanwhile, Chuckie was inside when he saw Tommy and Kimi through a window. Lil, Phil, Dil, Angelica, and Susie saw Chuckie seeing Tommy and Kimi. Lil and Susie immediately went over to him.

"Now Chuckie I know that you were against Tommy and Kimi ending up together before but..." Lil began.

"Relax guys, I'm a supporter now. I was being stupid last time." Chuckie smiled.

Angelica and Dil hadn't heard of the TP and KF incident, so they were confused. Everyone else told them the story, and then Lil told them that Kimi still loved Tommy. Chuckie added that Tommy had feelings for Kimi, and was glad that Kimi returned them. They all then watched the window.

Tommy and Kimi finally got the courage to admit their feelings...at the same time.

"There's something I have to tell you." They both said together.

They then looked at each other, stunned, and burst out laughing.

"Wha-what did you want to tell me?" Tommy gasped, still trying to stop laughing.

"You go first." Kimi was still laughing a little.

"Nah, ladies first."

"But a gentleman can go before a lady if the lady allows it." Kimi retorted.

"Okay fine, if you want to be like that." Tommy pretended to be insulted.

"Hey you started it." Kimi retorted good-naturedly.

"Actually we both did." Tommy corrected her.

"Oh yeah."

They laughed again, though not as hard as before, and took a few moments to calm down.

"Okay, how about you go first this time and I'll go first next time?" Tommy suggested. "We'll do it alphabetically."

"Works for me." Kimi smiled; then she became serious. "Tommy, back during the TP and KF incident...when I said that I liked you for only 'a second' I lied."

"You did?" Tommy was surprised; then he remembered what Chuckie believed about that moment and stopped being surprised.

"Yes, actually I loved you three years ago, I continued loving you...and I still love you." Kimi admitted.

Tommy smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

Kimi smiled back.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, after that incident, when we all went out Trick-or-Treating together, I realized that I had developed feelings for you." Tommy explained. "But I was still dating Rachel at the time, so I decided to 'forget' about my feelings for you and stick with being friends. Ended up working better than I thought, I completely forgot about my feelings for real until I saw you in danger. Seeing the lunatic about to seriously harm you...I snapped. During my fight with him I started questioning my actions, and that's when I remembered my love for you. I realized that I'd rather be dead then see you hurt. If you had gotten seriously hurt it would've broken my heart."

Kimi gazed at him, she was so touched that tears started to form in her eyes. Tommy noticed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kimi wiped her eyes. "It's just that...that was beautiful. Truthfully I felt the same way when I saw you knocked out, I even forgot about the pain in my ankle until the lunatic collapsed onto the ground unconscious."

Tommy was now really touched, and had to wipe his eyes. Then he looked like he had just thought of something

"You know, I think my feelings for you was why I wasn't hurt when Rachel moved away." Tommy realized. "I subconsciously must've thought that I finally had a chance with you. But then when she dumped me for real, it was mostly her words and not her dumping me in general that really hurt me."

"Yeah...sorry about the misunderstanding." Kimi said. "I really did feel bad when you were hurt for real."

"It's okay, and I am sorry for hurting you and our other friends when I lied beforehand." Tommy said.

"It's cool."

They hugged. They continued hugging for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. They then gazed at each other...and kissed. Tommy was overwhelmed, this was more powerful than any kiss he had gotten from Rachel. He then realized that Kimi was the one, the one he would be spending the rest of his life with. Kimi realized it too after she got used to the power of Tommy's love.

Inside the resort, Chuckie and most of the others pumped fists or high-fived with quiet cheers. Angelica was indifferent, mostly because she was jealous that Tommy had two girlfriends before she could have even one boyfriend. Dil didn't join in the cheers, but he did smile proudly.

"Way to go bro." He said.

Eventually the adults found out and they all supported the couple. Chaz was especially relieved, he was hoping Kimi would find somebody trustworthy and sincere. Even though her friend Z turned out to be a really great guy the whole thing did have an impact on Chaz...


	4. The Couples Multiply

The dance was an evening dance, combined with dinner. Everyone dressed in their best. Tommy, Phil, Chuckie, and Dil didn't wear tuxes, it wasn't that formal, but they did wear their best shirts and pants. Lil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica of course dressed up. Angelica wore a pink gown, Susie wore a green one, and Lil wore blue. It was Kimi who really stood out though, she wore a kimono with lotus flowers on it. She also had her mom style her hair in a simple Japanese bun. Kimi didn't wear the makeup though, she just stuck with her natural look.

Everyone enjoyed the dance, but no one more than Tommy and Kimi. Tommy's breath was taken away by Kimi's beauty, and they danced almost all the dances. Especially the slow ones.

Chuckie didn't dance that many dances, as he couldn't gain the courage to ask the girls there. That was the one thing he wanted to work on the most: his fear of girls. Then at the last dance...well, it was **the** slow dance. Tommy and Kimi and the other couples there danced it of course, but poor Chuckie was off to the side. He hadn't felt this lonely since the mommy and kid dance during the reception of Lou and Lulu's wedding. He watched Tommy and Kimi dance, happy for them but also really sad. However, he wasn't the only one not dancing. Phil wasn't dancing either, but by his own choice. And then Lil came up to Chuckie...

"You okay?" Lil asked.

"Huh? Oh hi Lil." Chuckie said, distracted. "Yeah I'm fine, I just want to join them in the dance, but I'm too scared to ask a girl to dance with me."

"What if a girl asked you to dance with her?" Lil suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Chuckie scoffed.

"Well there's a girl who's asking you right now." Lil smiled hintingly.

"Who...?" Chuckie turned to Lil. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you...? Is this a pity invitation?"

"No." Lil shyly looked away. "It's a sincere invitation."

Chuckie was beyond stunned. Lil understood why, and led Chuckie out onto the dance floor. Tommy, Kimi, and Phil noticed and watched Chuckie and Lil with surprise. Lil helped Chuckie find his rhythm, and they started to dance. Soon, Chuckie got used to it and found himself enjoying it. Then when he looked at Lil, it was like he was seeing something new.

"So...you like me?" Chuckie wanted to make sure.

"No...I love you." Lil admitted.

They had just danced passed Phil when Lil said that, so Phil overheard. Phil dropped his mouth open, but then closed it, smiled, and shook his head. Chuckie was surprised too, though he didn't recover as quickly as Phil did. Tommy and Kimi overheard too and smiled. They were glad that Chuckie finally found a girl who loved him, and they were amused that it ended up being a girl they had known for about twelve years. Heh, irony.

"Really?" Chuckie found his voice.

Lil nodded.

"I just...always found myself connected to you, but it wasn't until last year that I realized that I had fallen in love with you." She explained.

Chuckie smiled.

"Weird...I had always found myself kinda connected to you as well but never even thought of the idea of us becoming a couple. I guess it's because we're friends and all." Chuckie chuckled.

"Yeah." Lil smiled. "Hey, remember the time Angelica 'married' us when we were babies?"

"Yeah, even though it had it's downsides it was fun. I actually liked being married to you...even if it was just for the day." Chuckie smiled.

"Downsides?" Lil frowned as if she was thinking. "Oh yeah, Angelica saying that we couldn't play with Tommy and Phil anymore. That definitely was the worst part of the whole thing."

"Yup, but fortunately we were able to get around that."

Chuckie and Lil continued talking, and Chuckie realized that he had fallen in love with Lil. Eventually, they kissed.

After the dance was over, the couples and Phil walked back to their rooms.

"So Phil, you cool about me and Lil?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure dude, I'm not like Lil who ruins a relationship just because she's jealous." Phil smiled.

"Hey!" Lil protested. "Come on, I already apologized for that! Besides, that was months ago."

"Well if I ever get back together with Wally..." Phil said.

"Don't worry, I'll let you two date without interfering." Lil cut in; then she froze. "Wait a minute..."

"Whoa, you still love Wally?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, and I think she might still love me back, I'm not sure." Phil smiled. "Wally and I only stuck with being friends so that we can be three friends instead of a couple and a sister."

Lil hugged him.

"Ew, sister germs!" Phil gently pushed her off.

Lil just laughed.

"What you did, with Wally, was really selfless." She said. "You know Phil, you may be gross and immature, but you do have a good heart."

"Lil's right, that was cool of you to put her feelings before your feelings for Wally." Kimi smiled.

"Eh, what can I say." Phil shrugged proudly. "If there's one subject I can make good decisions in, it's the subject of friendship."

Everyone else just smiled and continued walking to their rooms.

The next day they prepared to go home.

Time passed, and the two couples continued to date. Most of the time they double dated. It wasn't long before it became triple dating, because Phil got back together with Wally.

"Hey Wally." He said to her one day before soccer practice.

"Hey Phil, it's been a while." Wally smiled. "Say, I've noticed that Lil and Chuckie are dating."

"Yup, same with Tommy and Kimi." Phil nodded.

"I hope that doesn't make you lonely." Wally said, a little concerned.

"Me? Nah." Phil shook his head, smiling. "Actually I was thinking that we could get back together. Lil's cool with it now and...I still love you."

Wally smiled.

"I still love you too." She said.

They hugged.

The first triple date was a blast, and at the end of it Phil and Wally had their first kiss. Lil chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked.

"Nothing's funny, that was just a happy laugh." Lil said. "You see any girl who can handle kissing a guy who likes gross things has to be the one for him. Meaning..."

Phil and Wally blushed.

"You mean Phil and I might...?" Wally hesitated.

"Now obviously not, but in the future who knows?" Lil shrugged, smiling. "I will tell you this: I would like to have Wally for a sister."

Phil and Wally shyly looked at each other, still blushing, and smiled.

The three couples continued dating all the way into high school. It wasn't always triple dates, sometimes a couple wanted to go on a date alone or one or more of the group couldn't make it, but either way they all had fun.


	5. Rugrat Destinies

Eventually they all graduated. Tommy of course still wanted to become a director, but had trouble landing a job. Phil became a scientist in the field of mold. Lil continued soccer, but not as a player. She wanted to stay in town with the others so she became the new soccer coach for their old middle school. Chuckie joined the police force, as the only major talent he had ever shown was mystery solving. Kimi decided to become a stunt person, this way she could get in a lot of action without being away from Tommy and her other friends too often. Angelica became a reporter for a fashion magazine, while Susie obviously became a famous singer. After Dil graduated he became a marine biologist, specializing in dolphins.

One evening, Chuckie took Lil to a park. They sat near some flowers (fortunately Chuckie's sinuses had improved by that time). Chuckie then kneeled and took a ring out of his pocket.

"Lil, ever since I was two I had hoped of finding the right girl. But it amazingly took me eleven years to realize that you were the right one the whole time." He said. "Now that I know that you are the right one, I don't ever want to lose you." He held the ring up. "Lil, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." Lil smiled. "You know this time we're going to have a real wedding."

"Yeah...I hope I can memorize the vows. They seemed simpler back when we were babies..." Chuckie joked, putting the ring on Lil's finger.

"You'll do fine." Lil chuckled. "Besides, we don't have to be that traditional, we can write our own vows."

"True, but I'd prefer the traditional ones since you don't have to worry about picking the wrong words." Chuckie smiled. "We can just say the 'have and hold' and all that and skip the 'I dos'."

"That's a good idea, we already said the 'I dos' when we were babies so saying them again would feel redundant." Lil agreed.

They had a grand wedding. Their parents split the cost and chores of the wedding. Howard handled the catering, while Betty booked the church, reception site, and a few other things that needed to be ordered (trust me, you do **not** want to get on her bad side). Lil and Kira took care of what the decorations should look like, but let Chuckie and Chaz have second opinions on their choices. Chuckie and Chaz also took care of the invitations. For the honeymoon Chuckie and Lil picked Florida, where they could relax on the beach but also have adventures in the swamps.

However, they were planning to have their honeymoon much later, since they wanted to be at their friends/families weddings. Actually, the group decided to take all their honeymoons at the same time, even if they were at different locations. That way they can share their adventures and photos online through e-mail and web videos instead of boring each other later at home with home movies. And also, that way no one would be home wishing they were on an adventure while the others were. After all, they had always shared their adventures before and even if they couldn't be together they weren't going to let that stop them now.

Tommy and Kimi married next, since Tommy wanted to get a job as a director first. Fortunately, after many tries he finally got a job at a studio where he could work his way up to head director. Everyone went out to celebrate, since they knew how frustrated Tommy was about not finding a job before. They went to one of the fanciest restaurants in town, and had a lot of fun eating and talking. They then toasted Tommy and his new job.

"May Tommy become the most famous director ever!" Chuckie said, raising his glass

"Hear hear!" Everyone else chorused.

Tommy then stood up.

"Thank you everyone, this is one of the best nights of my life." He said. "But it won't be the last, I hope."

He took a small box out of his pocket and turned to Kimi, who was sitting on his left. He dragged his chair away so that he could kneel onto the ground.

"Kimi, the years we've been together have been more wonderful than I ever could have imagined, and I don't want it to end." Tommy opened the box, revealing a ring. "So, will you marry me?"

A few of the adults, like Chaz and Howard, started crying with joy.

"Of course I will." Kimi smiled, trying not to cry.

Tommy slipped the ring on her finger, got up, and they kissed.

Later, Tommy and Kimi discussed what kind of wedding to have. They decided on an American wedding, except Kimi, the maid of honor (her mom of course) and the bridesmaids would all wear kimonos. However, Tommy had a plan to surprise Kimi, and for this he needed Kira.

The day of the wedding, Tommy was getting ready when Chuckie and Phil knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Tommy said.

They opened the door, only to be surprised: Tommy was wearing a black mens' kimono!

"Tommy, I...wow." Chuckie was touched that Tommy would do this for Kimi.

"Whoa, you actually look good in a kimono." Phil was surprised. "And here I thought they were only for girls."

"Thanks." Tommy grinned. "Kira helped me pick out the right one. She's keeping it a secret though, I want to surprise Kimi at the altar."

"And boy will she be surprised!" Chuckie said. "In a good way I mean."

"Come on men, time to get Tommy to the altar so he can tie the knot and hang." Phil joked.

"Phil, come on, we know you're thinking of marrying Wally." Tommy smirked. "No more 'ball and chain' jokes okay?"

"Okay, geez, can't a bachelor have his last few days of fun before he marries the one he loves?" Phil retorted good-naturedly.

The three of them chuckled as they entered the altar. Once there Tommy surprised all the guests (except for Kira obviously) with the outfit he picked. The wedding march started, and Kimi started to walk down the aisle in Chaz's arms. Her birth father Hiro was there, but Chaz was her official father now so he was picked to walk Kimi down the aisle. Kimi and Chaz were happily surprised upon seeing Tommy's outfit. Tears almost formed in Kimi's eyes, and she smiled at him with love once she reached the altar. Chaz took his seat next to Kira, and the ceremony began.

For Tommy and Kimi's honeymoon, they went to Paris, France. After all, if Tommy's dad hadn't been called to Paris about his robot Reptar and if Kimi's mom hadn't been working for that company, Tommy and Kimi might have never met. And this time, Tommy and Kimi planned to enjoy Paris and Euro Reptarland without a bossy evil lady ruining things.

Phil and Wally married next. Phil wasn't the traditionalist when it came to romance, instead he kept it simple. He did add his own touch though, instead of taking the ring out of his pocket he pretended to take it out of Wally's ear. After that no words were needed, Wally knew what he was asking and accepted his unique proposal.

Their wedding was traditional, except a lot simpler. Phil and Wally only said 'I do', none of the rest of the vows. And their reception was a real bash, people popped crackers and snakes-in-a-can and only one dance was a slow dance. That dance was for couples only. Phil and Wally later had fun feeding each other cake - with their hands. Their honeymoon also took place at a swamp in Florida, except it was a different part of Florida.

Years passed, and the couples had kids. Tommy and Kimi had a son named Jerry, Chuckie and Lil had twins (Lil became very sympathetic of her mom because of that) named Max and May, and Phil and Wally had a daughter named Pennie (like in penicillium). Their kids became the new Rugrats.


End file.
